


Diamond Boy

by Hanna_Rotho



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Rotho/pseuds/Hanna_Rotho
Summary: When Dean was 14 he had the opportunity to escape from the life full of motels and hunting, years later he meets again with the family that one day he left behind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch in the old hotel room watching TV, Sam was a 10-year-old little boy, and Dean was 14.

"Dean, when do you think daddy will come back?" Asked Sam who inadvertently only bothered his brother more, "As I told you this morning that you asked, I don't know Sammy, stop bothering me" said Dean as he got up from the chair and grabbed his wallet As he walked to the door, "Where are you going?" asked Sam. "Outside" Dean replied to later leave closing the door behind him without giving Sammy a chance to answer.

Once outside Dean realized that he really had no place to go, so he decided to go to the forest for a walk, he was forbidden to go to the forest since you never know what is there but in the same way you were not allowed to go out from the motel room.

After a while Dean found that it was starting to rain and what was worse, he did not know exactly how deep in the forest he was, he decided to return at all costs, but luck was never on his side because when finally Dean he reached the road he saw a truck coming at full speed, he did not have time to move to the side when the car hit with his body


	2. The broken Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a strange place, Sam is scared and John does not know what his children are going through

When Dean woke up he realized that he did not know where he was, he tried to get up but his whole body ached, from the corner of his eye he could see that there was someone next to him, at first he thought it was his father but a few seconds later when his sight was Clearly he could see that it was not his father, Dean despite the pain tried to sit up but could not, he let out a groan and the man next to him turned to see him and smiled, 'Hey kiddo how do you feel?' asked the strange subject helping him to get up.

Dean didn't understand anything and just said 'Where am I?' The stranger let out a sigh and said, 'In me, I'm sorry child but I ran over you by accident, I swear it was not my intention to hurt you, as soon as I hit you with my car, I got down and brought you to my house to heal you, my Brother is a doctor so he could help you, the closest hospital is an hour from here and I was afraid that you would not survive the trip, I tried to call your family but since you did not bring anything with you I could not call them, if you can give me your number I I will call them to come and pick you up 'the man gave him a friendly smile and Dean decided to give him his father's number, the stranger got up and told him that he would forget in a second what he called his father

While with sam

Sam was scared, his brother had left like that one day and still did not return, the poor boy did not know what was happening and was afraid that something had happened to his brother, he tried to call him on the cell phone but soon he realized that his brother He had left the cell in the room, Sam felt the tears come to his face, he was afraid and could not contact Dean, his only option was not the best but he had no other option, he had to call his father, Sam dialed the number and I wait but unfortunately instead of hearing the normal tune he sent it directly to voicemail, without wasting any more time he decided to call Bobby.

'Siggler, who is he?' answered a voice that Sam knew very well, 'Uncle Bobby it's me Sam, my dad is on a hunt and he hasn't returned yet, I tried to call him but he sent me straight to the mailbox and I don't know where Dean is, he left yesterday and not yet He comes back and I'm afraid that something has happened to him 'when he finished speaking Sam let out a sob, Bobby who heard everything from the other side felt the fear of Sam coming to the' Sam hey don't worry I'm going there tell me where are you '

Meanwhile with John

John was returning to the impala after having finished his hunt, he sat in the car and took out his phone to call his children but when he took it out he realized that it had broken down while he was pleading with the monster, letting out a growl he decided to drive directly to the motel where he had left his children to be able to rest and then go to his next hunt, all this without realizing that when he arrived at the motel his life would take a very radical change


End file.
